Car Pools and Coffee Runs
by YourswithLove
Summary: "The whole ordeal had sent Rachel spiraling into despair. Granted, she did tend to over dramatize the ordinary but her panic in this situation had seemed appropriate. Rachel thought she may have to resign from her amazing job, since she'd never in a million years get a ride." But then Finn Hudson volunteered to give a ride. AU/ FR


Car Pools and Coffee Runs

_**i**_  
Rachel loitered outside her apartment building feeling extremely conspicuous, her satchel slung across her body while she clutched a container of freshly baked banana bread to her chest.

She was unaware of the protocol whilst waiting for a car pool, as she'd always happily tolerated the eclectic company of the subway, balancing the nuisance of lecherous hands with enjoyment experienced from multi-tasking; checking off to-do list items in her head, observing the raw talent of subway performers and smiling at exuberant children or couples in love while bursting with elation at finally being a productive resident of New York.

However, the record company where Rachel worked had started relocating to Manhattan, their swanky corporate offices to be attached to the recording and production studio for a more streamlined operation. It meant adding another hour to her commute. It meant a 4am wake-up call. It meant she'd reluctantly sidled up to the car pool sign up sheet and added her name punctuated by a gold star sticker and brief notation, that she'd prefer to arrive at the office at 7am or as close as possible.

The whole ordeal had sent Rachel spiralling into despair. Granted, she did tend to over dramatise the ordinary but her panic in this situation had seemed appropriate. Rachel thought she may have to resign from her amazing job, since she'd never in a million years get a ride. Between her unreasonable start time, suburban home location and the fact that almost everyone at the office hated her, she imagined she would be forced to become a sleepless subway zombie, broke from constant cab rides, or, alternatively, unemployed.

But then Finn Hudson had approached her desk.  
"Hey, Rach," he'd said, smiling, "I can start driving you to work, if you want."

She was literally shocked into selective mutism.  
Her stunned silence could be attributed to Finn being the last person she'd suspected would volunteer, not because he wasn't kind, because he was, but his (still on friendly terms) ex-girlfriend and company HR manager, Quinn, would have happily bought tickets to watch Rachel boil in oil.  
Her speechlessness may also have been caused by the familiarity suggested by the use of a nickname. Rachel hadn't realised the simple act of shortening of her name would leave her breathless because no-one had ever done it before.  
Realistically though, Rachel knew why Finn's offer had left her tongue-tied. It was because she'd been studiously avoiding him since the coffee run incident of last week, because thinking about it had the simultaneous effect of sending her heart into overdrive and turning her cheeks pink.

Of course when she found her voice, it appeared to have traitorously detached from her brain and replied, "That would be very helpful. Thank you."

_**ii**_  
Finn turned left into the unfamiliar neighbourhood following the commands of Kurt's GPS lady, thanking the Vogue God's for sending his brother last minute to Paris to cover Fashion Week. Kurt hadn't said anything about driving his car but when Finn had dropped him off at La Guardia he took his silence on the subject as a definite yes.

Armed with a soy latte - Rachel's specific order, as well as a stocked up selection of music he figured she liked, he was completely ready to pick her up. Now, if his pounding pulse would return to normal, his entire body would be grateful to his heart.

Working side by side with Rachel for almost six months, in what was essentially the same job despite having different bosses, was all it took for him to realise he wanted to be with her. He'd watched her, from the other side of the office, as she jotted her name down on the car pool sign up sheet and had come up with this ridiculous idea that sharing a confined space with her for a small period of time may help her to develop feelings for him beyond the co-worker shtick they had going on. Yes, he realised that probably sounded unintentionally creepy but he'd already tried conventional methods to get to know her better. Inviting her for his birthday drinks, suggesting birthday drinks for her, sharing a lunch hour. She was always busy though - not 'washing her hair' busy (Quinn had used that excuse on him and Puck had enlightened him about why that was bullshit) but she was genuinely 'work' busy, thanks to her megalomaniac boss, Santana.

He would have given up and chalked this one up to her not being interested, another one for the unrequited books, but then the coffee, dry cleaning and elevator situation happened. It left him confused about her feelings. But honestly, it just made him want her even more.

_**iii**_  
Rachel wondered if she should wait inside her apartment for Finn. She would hate to keep him double parked and idling but he did have some notoriety for being fashionably late. He and his boss, Puck would saunter in for the morning meeting five minutes after starting, charming everyone with their relaxed smiles and sincere compliments and would immediately be forgiven for the interruption. It made Santana fume, rightly so because she worked twice as hard as anyone at their company, but Rachel actually felt herself unwind when she saw Finn's easy smile.

She supposed that she would be more relaxed too if she could tape record the morning meeting and summarise the transcript, like Finn did, but when she'd asked Santana if recording, not writing was a possible avenue to more efficient work practises she'd given Rachel the 'I'm hurt you would even ask' silent treatment for a whole day. Essentially, Santana was a tyrant and Rachel, as her PA, did her bidding, which explained why she was so strongly disliked by HR, advertising, finance; pretty much all departments. But Santana also taught Rachel about the business, shared her proceeds from events equally (her awesome Coach bag was her favourite new thing), and had recognised Rachel's hard work and commitment by giving her several unscheduled raises. Rachel was pretty sure her higher than normal salary had been the last straw with Quinn, although it may have been the Coach bag - it was caramel, buttery soft and from this season. Finn must know about their salary discrepancy because Quinn was quite at gossip but he'd never said anything and continued to smile and chat and ask her out (as work colleagues, of course).

Her heart skipped several beats as she caught sight of him behind the wheel, pulling up to a stop just where she was standing. She walked toward the passenger side door, as he held up traffic and opened the car door for her, flashing her an endearing half smile smirk.

"Thank you," Rachel said, as she slipped inside the car, waiting until he slid next to her to say, "You're very chivalrous."

"That means I'm polite, right?" Finn smiled again. "Opening doors for people. Saying please. Holding the elevator. Always a good thing."

"A great thing. Very rare," Rachel agreed, blushing. She wondered if the elevator reference was on purpose.

"Do you like this song?" he changed tack.

It was a famous Tchaikovsky symphony. She thought everybody probably liked it.

"Yes, it's one of my favourites."

"Really?" Finn asked, "Sounds like elevator music to me."

Rachel glanced at his face. She was quite sure that was on purpose. He was definitely smirking.

"But I like it. It's….. relaxing?" he recovered.

"Yes, it really is," Rachel yawned and her eyes closed, "I play symphonies to get to sleep sometimes. When there's too much noise on the street."

Finn stayed quiet and Rachel reflected on what happened the day of the elevator. It wasn't the first time she'd replayed the incident and she doubted it would be the last. They were her final thoughts before she dozed off.

_It was technically Santana's fault. She had been out of the office, flying home to Ohio to sort out some emergency situation involving her ex-girlfriend Brittany, and her male cat giving birth to ginger kittens. None of it made sense to Rachel, but then again she'd been sending muffin baskets weekly to that cat for the entire period of her employment, so there you go._

_There had been plenty to do while her boss was on holidays. But then Rachel had gotten a surprising but vague text from Santana saying everything was suddenly sorted and she would be back by 10. Rachel wasn't sure whether it was 10 today, or that night or even the next day, but not willing to risk her ire, she had raced out to buy the caffeine filled double espressos that fuelled Santana's productivity._

_Stopping at Starbucks and detouring to pick up Santana's dry-cleaning had Rachel rushing back to the office. Usually the stairs up to the 30th floor were an adrenaline pumping workout that had helped sustain her fitness since beginning such a sedentary job, made worse by Santana's refusal to walk anywhere. But as she strolled through the lobby, weighed down with expensive garments and holding coffee, Rachel decided to skip the stairs and rushed for the elevator._

"_Wait!" Rachel had cried loudly, attempting to persuade a crowded lift using volume, that holding one more person wouldn't be a problem. It probably wouldn't have been if it wasn't Rachel asking._

_As she arrived in front of the steel door, a forearm she easily identified as belonging to Finn had pushed the doors open and allowed her to slip inside. He quirked his eyebrow, questionably at the dry cleaning and coffee._

"_Santana's back today," she explained, and turned her back on Finn to face the front, per elevator etiquette._

_Although Rachel usually had superior balance thanks to years of dance lessons, trying not to spill a Styrofoam tray of coffees held in her right hand, while supporting her body weight in heavy garment bags draped across her left forearm left her wonky. Rachel's calves burned as she planted her feet in an attempt to stay upright and steady in the moving car. She wobbled when the elevator reached its next floor destination, but managed to stabilise hoping that no-one noticed._

_But apparently Finn had been watching. Slowly, his left hand traced along the top of her ribs, reaching around to take the coffee off her hands. Her waist sat in the crook of his elbow, while his arm gently pulled her against his body, resting there, brushing against the bottom of her breasts, acting as a brace. Finn's right hand splayed across her right hip. Rachel's back was flush with his broad chest - she could feel the heat emanating from him. His position effectively caged her in and made her safe._

"_Better?" he asked, huskily._

"_Much," she managed to squeak._

_Finn Hudson smelled better than everyone Rachel had ever encountered. This wasn't just a new discovery but their closeness reaffirmed the fact. Around Finn she always felt the natural work tension dissolve and found it easier to relax._

_Rachel noticed Finn shift his lower half, as she felt a steely hardness spring to life around her kidneys. Even if his erection was just a physiological reaction, Rachel was flattered. She scooted backwards and purposely pressed herself against him, taking the chance to show him she was just as attracted to him._

"_God, Rachel," he moaned lowly, discreetly, and stood up straighter to allow her bottom to grind against him._

_As the next floor stop approached, Rachel noticed the few people left moving forward to vacate the elevator. The second the doors shut she utilised her ballet skills to stand as close as possible to Pointe in her work heels and smoothed her whole body against his. Finn's stance was locked because he was holding the coffee but Rachel found she could manoeuvre easily. On her tiptoes, she tilted her head back to ghost her lips along his strong jaw, enjoying the contrast of his prickly stubble on her soft mouth. Propelling herself upwards she bit the corner of his bottom lip, teasing him by alternating gentle nips with strokes of her tongue, while he held steady and tried to capture her lips to fully participate in the kiss._

_Rachel loved the way Finn allowed her to exert control when, with his height and strength he could have easily over whelmed her. She would never have believed she could elicit such melodic gasps and moans from him but she felt powerful, wonderful._

"_You taste so fucking sweet," groaned Finn, and Rachel trembled._

_Sucking his bottom lip she deepened their kiss and tasted his breath. His stabilising arm was crushing her against his chest causing a delicious lack of oxygen and making her dizzy. Suddenly, the bell dinged and the doors thrust open, the cooler air from the 30__th__ floor swirling about her, making an exchange with the body heat from the elevator. Rachel tore herself away from Finn's grasp as soon as she saw Santana waiting for her outside the elevator, feeling genuinely bereft from the lack of contact._

"_About time, Rachel," she complained impatiently. "My flight was actually early. Can you believe that?"_

_Santana eyed Finn suspiciously and snatched the coffees from his hand. "These are mine, right?"_

_Rachel nodded and followed behind Santana, ready to go over what she needed to be done for the day. Turning quickly, she glanced back at Finn and mouthed, "I'm sorry."_

_He shrugged his shoulders, smiled wryly and mouthed back, "Me too."_

_**iv**_

Watching Rachel sleep wasn't what Finn imagined would happen when he'd offered to drive her to work. However, it was an amazing privilege and he couldn't help but stare at her glossy lips and long eyelashes whenever he was stopped by a red light. He draped his suit coat over her because he didn't want her to get cold.

She slept the whole way to work and his heart thumped painfully at the thought that she wasn't getting enough rest. He wanted to take care of her, which seemed amazing stupid but he knew she thought about him too. While she scribbled during their morning meeting he had the opportunity to study her and whenever she was given a break and wasn't required to take notes, her eyes immediately lifted off her iPad and met his. It wasn't much but it was something.

When they arrived at work he gently shook her awake. They split up in the lobby because he went to catch the elevator and she explained that the banana bread she carried was a gift for the building's security guard. His wife had recently given birth, was suffering post-natal depression and she liked to help anyway possible.

Rachel told Finn she usually climbed the stairs anyway.

_**v.**_

On Tuesday, Rachel refused to waste her time with Finn by sleeping.

He took charge of the conversation and asked her how she'd made the amazing drum cake that she given him for his last birthday – it was a company tradition and Rachel had picked Finn's name from a hat. They talked fondant and flavours, discussed the differences between baking and cooking and remembered their favourite meals ever.

She couldn't remember ever having so much to say.

He thought he could listen to her talk forever.

He caught the elevator to the 30th floor. She took the stairs.

_**vi.**_

On Wednesday, their discussion about food followed a natural progression to hobbies. After all, baking was one of Rachel's passions.

He talked about video games, football and the drums. She mentioned baking, movies and singing.

She was in awe when he tapped out complicated drum rhythms on the dashboard.

He felt like her singing touched his heart.

They both took the stairs to the 30th floor. Finn hadn't finished requesting songs for Rachel to sing.

_**vii.**_

On Thursday, Finn received a text from Kurt which prompted a discussion about their respective families.

He made her cry when he spoke about the pain of losing his military dad, who had died when he was a baby.

She made him tear up when she spoke about her surrogate mum, who Rachel had felt abandoned her for fame and fortune.

They both agreed that they were glad they'd moved on from the past and were entirely too grateful for all the people in their lives that loved them now.

Their heart to heart in the car went for so long they accidentally sat in the car park for another hour after they'd arrived. They both caught a very crowded elevator to the 30th floor, being jostled about and sweated on.

_**vii.**_

On Friday, Finn confessed about why he had offered to drive her to work. He was forced to admit he loved her because Kurt was returning from a successful Paris trip and would want his car back. No more car pool.

Rachel was shocked but acknowledged that she felt the same way.

"You can kiss me, if you want to," said Rachel shyly.

"I want too," Finn declared.

They kissed in the car park, the lobby and the empty elevator. Finn picked Rachel up and wrapped her legs around his waist, trapping her between his body and the cool, metal wall. His mouth made her completely forget she was back to square one, in regards to getting to work.

It turned out not to matter much anyway. Finn asked Rachel to move in with him that afternoon and he lived much closer to Manhattan. They spent the weekend packing her things into boxes and transporting them across town in a hired truck. He found out she was a completely crap driver and she realised he liked to swear a lot (especially as he buried himself inside her.)

They started taking the subway together and Rachel only ever took the stairs to the 30th floor if Finn was chasing her. The stairwell between the 15th and 16th floor held especially exceptional memories. Most work days Finn would accompany her to Starbucks hoping for an empty elevator. They always made their work days brighter.


End file.
